


Black, Seamed Stockings

by angelskuuipo



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Early Work, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Robin are going out…maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black, Seamed Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #84- Stockings
> 
> Hey, lookie there, my first het piece in this fandom. Written for [](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/)**numb3rs100**. Un-betaed, any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 12-8-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Don smiled in appreciation as Robin walked down the stairs. She looked stunning in that slinky black dress. Robin smiled back as he helped her into her coat. He held the door and she preceded him out. He was looking forward to their evening.

Don’s gaze roamed leisurely over her slim back. His mouth went dry when he saw her legs. There was just something incredibly sexy about black, seamed stockings.

Visions of Robin, of those silky, stocking-clad legs wrapped tight around his hips as he thrust into her, danced in Don’s head.

He didn’t want to go out anymore.

-30-  



End file.
